


don't let your worries second guess

by mizzel



Series: Season 4 Post Episodes [3]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, also i suck at tagging and summaries sorry, new year AU, tiny angst with happy ending, yall they're so cute pls help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzel/pseuds/mizzel
Summary: Amy and Jonah spends New Year's Eve together, Amy is grumpy about it but they have cake in the end so it's all good





	don't let your worries second guess

**Author's Note:**

> The previous fic felt too short so here we go with an unnecessary AU of amy and jonah spending new years together

“You have that look on your face.”

 

“What look?” Jonah asked as he cleared the table.

 

“The one you always have when you say you agree with me but actually don’t.”

 

He placed the dishes in the sink and turned back to her. “I don’t do that.”

 

Amy stared at him with her arms across her chest, practically waiting for him to accept it and move on.

 

He pouted a little and turned on the tap. “Look, I’m just saying we don’t have plans for New Year’s and if Adam does then it’s not a big deal to trade weekends. Who knows, maybe one day it’ll come back around.”

 

“I doubt it.” She snarked.

 

“It’s just a weekend, we’re staying in anyway.”

 

She mumbled something under her breath and Jonah turned to look again and found her walking away as she tapped at her phone. He smiled to himself when he heard her talking to Adam in the next room.

 

“Adam?” He said when she came back into the kitchen. She damn near growled at him. 

 

 

 

\---

  
  


 

 

New year’s eve came around and Amy felt like it was an impending doom. The year felt like she had to stay up all night and 6 a.m. is drawing closer and she was only going to get an hour of sleep before she had to get up and start the whole year again.

 

“Arm.” She said as she crawled into bed and snuggled against Jonah. They finally got Parker on a schedule and Amy was grateful he was a good sleeper. 

 

“Any New Year’s resolution?” Jonah asked softly.

 

“Hmm?” She mumbled, hardly able to keep her eyes open, “More sleep.”

 

Jonah let out a little chuckle.

 

“I’m not kidding.” Amy said a little too seriously and his chuckles died down. He turned onto his side, wrapping both arms around her. One hand wandered towards her arm, squeezing and kneading lightly.

 

“Just—” Amy abruptly grabbed his hand, “Shhh.” She said, holding his hand still in hers so he would lay quietly for a while. But Jonah froze without moving a muscle, even held his breath. She opened her eyes and looked up at him who was staring back at her, wide-eyed and concerned. 

 

She huffed out a small laugh and tugged his hand into the space between them, lacing their fingers together. She sighed a little and stared at his t-shirt. It’s baby blue and crumpled. Not too long ago she wouldn’t be able to recall if she had seen him in a t-shirt. She took extra measures to not remember. Then so many things happened, so many things changed.

 

Amy sighed again. “Last year, I said I was going to get my life together and then— I didn’t. This year I’m not going to bother.”

 

“That’s not true,” he said and she shot him a stare. “Not entirely true.” He sighed this time and she went back to staring at his t-shirt.

 

Silence fell between them, not the good kind. It was sad and heavy. Jonah sighed softly, “Last year, I spent New Years alone.” 

 

“No, you didn’t.” She said rashly, he just didn’t seem like the kind who would spend a holiday alone.

 

“I did.”

 

She glanced at him and knew she still read him wrong sometimes. No matter how close they got, there were still moments where they did not overlap at all. But there was also something that always existed between them, where all it took was one look and they were somehow right back on the same page.

 

“Emma was home last year.” Amy said with a pout, “She wasn’t around all day but still, it was nice.”

 

“She’ll be back tomorrow,” Jonah reassured her. “And this year’s different.”

 

Amy looked up at him with a small smile and nodded. “It is.” She said softly.

 

He smiled warmly and leaned in nearer, giving her hand a little squeeze. “Happy new year.” 

 

“Happy new year.” She met his lips and smiled against it. 

 

They let out a sigh, snuggling back into a comfortable position and it didn’t feel so grim anymore. Amy leaned against his chest, nuzzling her nose against his t-shirt that smelt like baby powder. 

 

Jonah trailed his fingers on her back . “ _ Truly _ no plans this year?”

 

“None whatsoever.”

 

“Okay.” He said lightly as they settled into the warm bed and distant sounds of fireworks.

 

Then out of nowhere Amy said, “I feel like having cake.” 

 

He pulled away and gave her a puzzled look and she shrugged. “Do we have cake?”

 

“Unless you have a magic fridge, I don’t think so.”

 

Amy sighed and leaned back in. A couple minutes later, Jonah crawled out of bed to the bathroom and Amy stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be forever. He’s gone for a while and Amy got out of bed, made a quick stop to check on Parker before looking for Jonah who was no longer in the bathroom.

 

“What are you doing?” She walked into the kitchen, just as he set the timer on the microwave.

 

“You’ll see.”

 

She opened the fridge and sighed at the abundance of milk for Parker and the lack of everything else. “I really have to get some groceries,” she said, closing it. She looked around some more and Jonah was leaning against the counter, drumming his fingers against it. 

 

The microwave went off and he pulled a mug, having made a simple cake. She sighed, giving him a look. He grabbed a couple of forks and nudged her, “Sit.”

 

He handed her a fork and poked at it with his, checking to see if the cake was okay. He frowned a little.

 

“What?”

 

“I feel like I have to put a candle on it.”

 

“Not necessary,” Amy said with her fork, ready to dig in, but he was already out of his seat and searching for a candle.

 

“I don’t think I have any—” she said as Jonah pulled one out with a victorious grin, “I was wrong.”

 

They blew it out together and dug into the cake. The cake tasted the way 4 ingredients and 2 minutes in a microwave would. It was good enough to hold off her craving till the next day. She washed up and Jonah stood next to her, wiping it dry and putting them back. She turned to him and looked around at the clear counter and table, everything was neat and in its place.

 

“You’re handy to have around.”

 

“Thank you?”

 

“I think I’ll keep you.”

 

“Oh,” he said as he moved closer, sliding his arms around her. “That almost sounded like a compliment.” 

 

“Don’t get used to it,” she said before pressing her lips to his, kissing him softly as she threaded her hand into his hair. 

 

“What are the odds of you baking a whole cake tomorrow?” Amy asked as they went back to the bedroom.

 

“Not impossible. I took a baking class once. We only baked cupcakes but it should be the same thing.”

 

“Of course you did.” Amy said between snickers, “Did you learn how to make those flower decorations too?” She was laughing but he paid no mind to it.

 

“As a matter of fact I did, I sucked at it but I did try.”

 

“That’s all that matters.” 

**Author's Note:**

> again it went nowhere so I'm sorry yall


End file.
